Princess of Vers
by yamaoo
Summary: It has been two years since the end of the Second Earth-Mars War. Empress Asseylum has returned to Mars and her sister, Lemrina has planned to visit Earth in search of her deceased fiancee, Slaine Troyard.
1. Communiquè

Princess of VERS

Communiquè

 _"It has been two years since the Second Earth-Mars War's end. Slaine Troyard remains per ished, and Empress Asseylum Vers Allusia is safely residing in the Vers Empire, occasionally visiting the beautiful planet of Earth. Her Highness's younger sister, Lemrina Vers Envers has prepared an announcement," A Versian reporter stated, looking upon the scene of lavender hair bouncing, approaching a podium._

 _Cameras pointed, people hushed, and all eyes were on Princess Lemrina Vers Envers of the Vers Empire…_

Lemrina looked around at the screens and dozens of microphones that surrounded where she stood. Taking in a deep breath, she began filling her mind of her years of observing her elder sis ter. Asseylum's facial expressions, posture, and tone served as a crucial part in Lemrina's grasp in public speaking. The years of watching and listening had paid off, she can deliver a flawless speech effortlessly. She ran over her speech in her mind once again and began:

"Hello citizens of the Empire of Vers and the forces of Earth. I have seen the war progress on and I am relieved that is long over. Vers is griev ing the harm that we have caused and my dear sister, Empress Asseylum has already made the first step into making peace with Earth's residence and after two years, change in our two planet's relations have improved greatly. Though I mourn my fiancée, Slaine Saazbaum Troyard's death, I would like to personally make change and look upon the improvement of Earth by the introduction of ALDNOAH by visiting Earth myself. I hope that this would be a beneficial visit and I am eager to meet new friends on the planet of Earth. Thank you and have a great rest of your day."

As the Princess ended her speech, cameras immediately flashed and in an attempt to catch the best shot of the younger sister of the Empress. Knowing that she could get betrayed by the press, Lemrina quickly walked across the po dium and into the dark corridor, where she found her sister waiting.

Asseylum had truly grown beautiful over the years. Her blonde hair was left sprawled across the shoulders that held Ver's future, sparking in the artificial lights that soared above them. She wore a causal salmon buttoned dress that reached passed her knee. She had paired the dress with a white pair of pumps, a costly dia mond necklace with its matching bracelet and a crown that showed her wealth, status and rank as Empress.

She was the definition of beautiful, something that Lemrina could not be.

 _Why?_

Despite her useless envying thoughts, Lemrina was somewhat kind to her sister. Their relation ship moderately improved. It could be better, but that was not possible due to Asseylum detaining Lemrina in her chambers for months, not allow ing her to come out, and only speaking to her if the matter was important enough. Left in deep want for vengeance, Lemrina had held a grudge on her sister for this mistake and one's that she had made in the past. She knew that it wasn't healthy for them and for Vers, but the Princess burned with jealousy to see her sister on the throne, having her pretty opinions acknowledged as important, while nobody had even batted an eye to her for over sixteen years.

 _Nobody but Slaine…_

Keeping her composure and trying not to scowl at her sister, Lemrina decided to make conversa tion.

"What a dreadful speech," she sighed, making it seem as if she was nervous. "Was it good to you, dear sister?" she asked. Asseylum smiled that fabulous smile that made Lemrina want to vomit and held her pale hand.

"Couldn't have done a better job myself, Lemrina. I'm sure all who saw it will be fascinated." Asseylum awkwardly stared at Lemrina with her hands in hers with a smile plastered on her face. Lemrina pulled her hand away and shifted her eyes.

"T-thank you…" she mumbled. Asseylum's eyes saddened. She cocked her head in an innocent motion and stepped forward. Lemrina shifted her cerulean eyes, taking an opposing step back. After what her sister had done to her and Slaine, she couldn't stand to be too close. It seemed pathetic to the Princess that after all these years, they still couldn't get along.

"Do you still resent me still?" Lemrina did not reply. Asseylum stepped closer, backing the Princess into the wall. "Why? Why do you resist me? I'm your sister!" Asseylum motioned to herself, her expression hurt. Lemrina looked at her with a puzzled expression. Her eyes narrowed.

"Why do you even care?" She sneered. "Do you even realize how selfish you've been!?" Asseylum touched her sister's shoulder in a comforting manner, Lemrina shook it off in an attempt to make her sister get the clue. She was disgusted; how dare Asseylum try to befriend her now after all she has done?

"L-Lemrina I'm sorry, I—"

"I don't need your sympathy, Asseylum," Lemrina retorted in a chilling tone. She spun on her heel and began to walk down the corridor before a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Lemrina.." Asseylum pleaded. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Slaine." She choked. "I-I'm…sorry!"

Lemrina simply glared and continued to walk


	2. Refrenar

**Princess of VERS**

 _ **Refrenar**_

Slaine moved the hair that was sweeping over his azure eyes. His once brilliant white-blonde locks now lack in color, and has reached his shoulders. He looked unkempt; his face showed restlessness, and there were dark loops under his eyes.

His eyes still shined however, it shined in a small glimpse of unknown hopes and dreams; dreams that he could get out of this place and become the Lord that he used to be…

 _Count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, the guardian of Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia._

It was a title he carried with pride, one he's never forget in his lifetime...or whatever was left of it.

He heard the familiar steps of two approaching guards. One guard was a normal guard, who just followed orders and did his job. His partner, however, loved to glare at him. It was understandable, at least.

"Happy 20th birthday, Slaine. It seems you have a visitor, today. C-could you come here for us?"

Slaine slowly rose from the bed, the rusty springs underneath the mattress squeaking. He slid both pale feet into his navy driver shoes and stood. He approached the barred door, putting both hands by the rectangular opening. The guard fastened his hands with the handcuffs and locked them, making sure that they were secure. As Slaine wordlessly removed his hands and backed up so the guard can unlock and open the cell door, he looked up at the guard who immediately started walking. Slaine followed two steps behind him as the trio approached a glass box.

"Remember, don't do anything that will cause trouble. It's your birthday, enjoy it!"

Slaine sighed and walked inside once the guard had opened it and walked across the table and into the metallic chair.

"Good morning," said the dull voice of Inaho Kaizuka. Slaine slowly looked up and mumbled a 'good morning' before looking back down at the ground. "You look tired today. You should've gotten some rest last night, today is your birthday anyways." Slaine shifted his eyes in response. Inaho cleared his throat and reached under the table. His hand reappeared with a gift bag. Slaine was curious.

"I-is that-"

"Yes, it's a birthday gift for you." Inaho slid it across the metal table and Slaine caught it in his hands before it could fall to the floor. Slaine stared at the turquoise-colored bag and the white wrapping paper. On the tag had his name and a 'Happy Birthday' in Inaho's neat handwriting. "Open it." Slaine jumped at the statement and looked to his captor then the bag. He blinked once then pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal a container with more than a dozen hard-boiled eggs. Slaine made a shocked choking sound and threw the container on the table.

"What is this?"

"They're eggs."

"I know that, but why?"

Inaho sighed and intertwined his fingers. He leaned his elbows on the table. "There were many constrains on what I could give you. Since your growing thinner by the minute, I figured eggs would be a good choice." He cleared his throat. "Eggs are actually very good for you; they are a sufficient source of protein and vitamins such as B2, B6, B12, Vitamin D, and minerals such as-" Slaine was getting sick of this. "-zinc and iron as well as-"

"Shut up! And thank you for this!"

"Oh. You're welcome."

"…."

"…."

"Princess Lemrina is coming to Earth."

Slaine perked. "What?"

"Princess Lemrina is-."

"No, I heard you."

Inaho furrowed his brow. "Is she important to you?"

Now consumed with the thoughts of Lemrina, Slaine immediately pondered on her relationship with her sister.

 _I hope Princess Asseylum was as gracious to not give her the same fate that she gave me._

Princess? What was he thinking? Asseylum was an _Empress_ now; he didn't need himself thinking of her as an immature princess.

 _She's not the same as she was then._

" _Slaine_."

The blonde snapped out his thoughts and looked towards the stern voice, it was Inaho, as always.

The facility is his life now, and Inaho was going to be here all now…

Then he felt something slipping down his face, something wet.

He was _crying._

"S-she was my fiancé. I-I…took her for granted." Slaine sniffed and looked to his hands. "All she wanted was to be something better than her sister. And I…I ruined that chance for her."

Inaho blinked. "I see…when I meet her, I will be sure to take this information into consideration, thank you for sharing." The brunette looked to his watch. "I must take my leave now, I have to be at her landing station soon." He stood and adjusted his navy blazer. "Happy Birthday, Slaine. Goodbye."

Slaine just broke down into a sob.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess of Vers

Part Three

Princess Lemrina took in a breath of air as her dress was zipped and buttoned by Eddelrittuo.

"Is that too tight for you, Your Highness?" the now 14-year old Eddelrittuo asked. Lemrina sighed and examined the dress in the mirror. A beautiful white gown lined with black lace at the skirt with high black gloves that came to her elbows.

"No. It's fine," she mumbled. Eddelrittuo nodded and added the finishing touch, a black belt. Lemrina combed her lavender hair with her fingers and examined the braids crowning her head. "Slaine would love this..." she whispered as she lifted her skirt and examined her legs. "Seeing me walk normally.."

 _Six-year old Asseylum and Five-year old Lemrina were playing on the balcony. Asseylum played with Lemrina's lavender hair as they played pretend._

 _"How are you a fairy, if you can't fly?" Asseylum mocked, pointing at Lemrina's fabric wings. Lemrina huffed._

 _"I can fly! Daddy said I can!" she shouted. Asseylum snorted._

 _"Whatever. If you really could you would do it right now!" she argued. Lemrina furrowed her brow and climbed over the balcony and over the ledge. She looked over to find a 20-foot drop. She sighed._

 _"I can't. I can't fly.." Lemrina puffed. Asseylum smiled and hugged Lemrina._

 _"That's alright..but you can run.." and Asseylum busted out in a full sprint into the palace. Lemrina chased her into the halls, laughing and panting. As Asseylum ran to the doors of the palace courtyard, she waited for Lemrina then opened the double doors. Lemrina chased Asseylum around the water fountains and the statues. They ran around the gardens and the rose bushes. When Asseylum turned the corner and looked back, she didn't see Lemrina..._

 _"Asseylum!" Lemrina wailed. Asseylum panicked. 'She never calls me by my full name,' she thought. She dashed around the bushes to find Lemrina on the ground, sobbing._

 _"L-Lemrina...what happened?" Lemrina lifted her head out of her hands and shouted a sorrowful cry._

 _"S-Seylum.." Lemrina said, her voice shaky. "I-I can't walk.." Asseylum panicked._

 _"What do you mean? Stand up and chase me, Lemrina!"_ _she shouted. Lemrina continued to cry._

 _"I CAN'T ASSEYLUM!"_ _she exclaimed, her voice full of fear. "G-go get Daddy!" Lemrina cried out. Asseylum nodded and ran inside to get her Father. As she ran inside, tears welled up in her eyes and she burst out sobbing._

 _"Daddy! Daddy! Lemrina's in trouble!" Asseylum cried. "Daddy!"_

 _As Gilzeria Vers was walking down a corridor, he heard the screams of his oldest daughter. He breaked out of his walking position to the direction of the cries until he had reached the sight of his crying daughter. He had placed a hand on her head._

 _"Asseylum, what's wrong?" He calmly asked._

 _"It's Lemrina! She's hurt!" she shouted. "And it's all my fault!" Gilzeria nodded and took Asseylum by the hand. They rushed to the Gardens, where they found Princess Lemrina being cared by seven-year old Slaine Troyard. Gilzeria looked at his daughter's legs, and nothing appeared wrong._

 _"Young Troyard, did you see anything?" Gilzeria asked the young blonde-haired boy._

 _"Yes sir, I saw everything through my window. When I saw Lemrina crying and on the ground, I came here," Slaine explained._

 _"You know a lot of leg conditions from your Father. Do you have any idea what it may be, Slaine?" Gilzeria asked, hoping that the young Slaine may have an answer. Slaine thought very hard about his Father's lessons._

 _"Ah! My Father had told me about a genetic disorder called Myotonic Dystrophy. It's a weakness in muscles throughout the body." Gilzeria patted Slaine's head._

 _"Thank you, Slaine. Hopefully this information may help." His attention turned to Asseylum. "Let's help Lemrina into the Emergency Room, Asseylum.." Asseylum sniffed and nodded slowly._

 _"Yes, Father..."_

Lemrina cringed at the memory. She had gotten therapy to help with the disorder which have helped majorly. She can now walk with no problems and not have to use a wheelchair to get around. She stared at the photo of Slaine and her.

"You're not dead." She sighed. "I'll find you, Slaine..I don't care how long it will take.."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A quick author's note: Okay...I hate author's notes but I feel as if that I need to in this situation.._**

 ** _Hello readers! Thank you for starting and continuing "Princess of Vers". If you have read my terrible past stories, I have improved in my writing techniques and skills (I promise!). I have had a Wattpad account but I like Fanfiction better. I am still playing around with the controls and stuff so have mercy on me... If you have reviewed or favorited this story, thank you very much. I appreciate feedback by my readers by review, PM, or by email. Thanks for reading and enjoy the fourth chapter of "Princess of Vers".  
-Saazybaum_**

Princess of Vers

Part Four

Lemrina looked over the window of the Royal Vers Kataphrakt, her interest sparking at the beautiful of her fiancee's homeland. Her eyes scanned over the reflection of the sunlight over the oceans as land began to come into view. Cerulean irises gazed over the skies, fascinating Lemrina's mind of the every hue of the Earth had become thousands of shades of blue. As the Kataphrakt's speed slowed, Lemrina began to feel the effects of the gravity and began to feel nauseous. Her hand rushed to her abdomen. Eddelrittuo immediately noticed and rushed to Lemrina was sitting.

"Princess Lemrina, are you alright?" she asked, examining her condition. Lemrina shook her head.

"I am very nauseous," she admitted. "What's standard gravity of Earth, Eddelrittuo?"

"9.807 m/s2," Eddelrittuo mumbled. "Shall we go to your chambers to rest?"

Lemrina nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Inaho watched as the Martian Kataphrakt landed in the station. As the minutes passed by, his mind stayed occupied about the last thing that Slaine had told him.

" _Take care of Lemrina. Y-you don't know how much she means to me..how much I love her..."_

Inaho dwelled on the comment. _What did he mean by that?_ He sighed. As the ramp opened, the sound of echoing clicks of heels could be heard. Inaho's stood a bit straighter. Everyone watching held their breath. As Eddelrittuo came out of the exit, she extended her hand. The black gloved hand held her hand as Princess Lemrina emerged from the shadows. Everyone gasped and a crowd formed. As Eddelrittuo allowed Inaho to help the Princess down the ramp, Lemrina glared at him. Inaho bowed his head slightly.

"Princess Lemrina, welcome to Japan. We are very happy to have you here. I hope you have a good stay," Inaho kindly greeted. Lemrina snorted.

"Mr. Kaizuka. Please do not speak to me in that manner..." She released of his grasp. "I know you supposedly "killed" my fiancee," she snapped. Inaho quietly sighed.

"Yes, your Highness..."

"Thank you."

As Inaho let the true Princess of Vers into the main facility, he escorted the fake princess, who was very kind and polite to him, outside to the limo. They were all in a private landing dock, and rules strictly prohibited any intruders.

As the false princess held his arm on the way outside, she made kind conversations, despite the true Princess Lemrina, who was intimidating.

"Mr. Kaizuka, it is very brave of you how you murdered the evil Slaine Troyard..." the false Lemrina flirtatiously and ignorantly said, to Inaho's amusement.

"With all do respect princess, but didn't you _help_ Slaine Troyard in his plot..?" Inaho mentioned blanky. The phony princess immediately pulled a pink handkerchief and patted her face. "Perhaps you should pay more attention in history class, princess.." Inaho not-so-sarcastically stated. The false princess stayed silent the entire way outside.

* * *

Lemrina stared at the wall of her "chambers".

"These aren't chambers..they're prisons..." she mumbled to herself. Suddenly she thought. _Prisons..._

"Princess Lemrina?" Inaho said, interrupting her thoughts. She looked down at herself to find herself in a robe that came down to her upper thigh. She screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT? COVER YOUR EYES AND GET OUT!" Lemrina shrieked. Inaho panicked.

"Calm down, Princess..I'll go get you a longer robe," he blanky said, closing the door. When a few passing moments when by, Lemrina groaned. She got up and looked into some drawers. She pulled out a black strapless dress.

"Perfect," she whispered. She quickly pulled the robe off and pulled the dress on. As Lemrina was just about to go back to her thoughts..

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Lemrina growled. "Who. Is. It?" she snapped.

"It's Inaho Kaizuka."

"Come in.." she mumbled, resulting in Inaho coming into the room, a pale purple robe in hand. He laid it on her bed and faced Lemrina standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed. "Sit," she commanded. Inaho immediately sat on her bed. Lemrina stomped over as fast as a blink of an eye. She firmed pulled his tie. Inaho gulped.

"Don't you think that's a bit of a hard pull, Your High—"

"Shut up." Lemrina glared at him with the coldest eyes. She poked her lips out slightly, her nose wrinkling with anger. She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes. "Look, Inaho." She grinned at him with pride then frowned. "I hate you," she simply said. Inaho raised his eyebrows.

"You hate _me_?"

"Do you know why?"

"Yes," Inaho said, his eyes averting. Lemrina pulled his tie with more force.

"You look at me when I'm addressing you!" she exclaimed, her voice exposing pain. She sighed and sunk to the ground. She stared at her hands, her mind entering the memory of Slaine holding them tightly with his warm hands. She placed her head in them, hoping her tears would warm her palms. She looked up at Inaho, her face now wet with tears. "You took him away from me!" she shouted. "Striped him away from my grasp!" She hiccuped in her sobs. "You took another thing from me..something so important!"

Inaho stared at the sobbing princess with no words willing to come out. "Just like everyone did my entire life! They all took away from me!" Lemrina wiped her tears off with her arms, knowing that more will come. "But him..Slaine.. He gave me something that nobody else did.. _a hope_.." She paused, letting her words sink in. "And you took him from me!" She stood, her hands preparing to strangle him with all her might. As she noticed herself, she lost the ability to do it and dropped to the floor, her mind dormant.

"I didn't kill him.." Lemrina looked up at Inaho, her heart leaping with anxiety. "He's _alive._ " The words echoed in Lemrina's head.

 _"He's alive."_

 _"He's alive."_

Slaine Saazbaum Troyard truly was alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Princess of Vers

Part 5

"He's alive."

Lemrina looked to her palms as she noticed them violently trembling.

"H-he's alive. Slaine Troyard..is alive..?" She whispered, praying that it wasn't a lie. Inaho adjusted his eyepatch.

"I just said that," he mentioned. Lemrina furrowed her brow and glanced at him, puzzled.

"W-where was he all this time?" she mumbled.

Inaho sighed deeply and licked his lip. "Prison." Lemrina gasped. "He has five more years until release.." Lemrina shook her head.

"We mustn't tell my sister, Asseylum. or any of the Orbital Knights," Lemrina worriedly said. "I hate to do that to them, but in this case it's necessary.." She sighed. "Does anyone else know?"

"My older sister, Yuki. She won't say a word," Inaho replied. Following his statement was dead silence.

"I'm sorry," Lemrina hesitantly said. "For.. gett—"

"It's alright.." Inaho looked up to the ceiling. "You were upset, I get it."

Lemrina sighed, attempting to contain her emotions. "There's no need for that now; I must see him at once," she announced. Inaho thought of a way to cover the Princess's identity without it being too suspicious.

"Can you shape-shift?" Inaho questioned. Lemrina nodded, demonstrating her abilities. Her chest glowed yellow, sparks bursting, to show the new face of Empress Asseylum. Inaho furrowed his brow. "Were you the one impersonating Asseylum two years ago?"

"Yes." Lemrina said in Asseylum's voice, quickly changing back into her original state. "Yes I did. I was the one who took Slaine as my husband and supported him in his own decisions." Inaho quickly took this information to his advantage.

"Can you change into a regular girl?" Inaho asked. Lemrina nodded, determined to put her plans into play.

"Yes, using ALDNOAH, I sure can." Lemrina focused her attention to her suitcase in the corner of the room. "I have commoner's clothes, too."

"Why?"

"Because..." Lemrina sighed. "If I enjoyed Earth, I was planning on staying here."

"Forever?"

"Yes," she replied. Inaho sighed.

"I see why you would..." he mentioned. "I would do the same." Lemrina nodded and looked to the floor.

"Slaine..can we get him out?" she asked, her answer would be what she wanted. Inaho shook his head.

"I can get permission to bail him out for a week maximum," he explained. "Especially with the Princess of Vers attending, we can get him out temporarily." Inaho yawned. "Right now it's ten o'clock in the morning. We'll head out at three o'clock while the parade's going on.."

"Good idea."

* * *

Slaine look to the dirty wall of his cell. He smirked.

"How ironic," he said, smirking. "Now I'm the bird in the cage." Slaine chuckled. "Although, I suppose I'm not so beautiful like one.." He frowned, his mind leading to Lemrina's arrival. "Why didn't Inaho tell me sooner?" he said into the emptiness of the cell. "And he acted like he didn't even care.." Slaine sighed deeply, his attention turning to the officer on guard at the other side of the cell wall. "I suppose you're not listening to my rambling. Am I correct?" Slaine frowned as he didn't get a reply. "I'm asking you a question!" he shouted.

"I apologize, Mr Troyard. I'm listening," the guarding officer blankly said. Slaine smiled.

"I suppose I got used to people always listening to me in Vers. Please excuse my rudeness, I'm quite tired to be completely honest."

"I understand, Mr Troyard," the officer replied.

Slaine sighed once again. "What day is today?"

"January 11th." Slaine smirked.

"Would you look at that, it's my..what is it..20th birthday?" Slaine rubbed his eyes. "I hope Inaho visits me today.."


	6. Chapter 6

Princess of Vers

Part Six

Inaho pulled up at the entrance of the prison. As the black Jeep closed to a stop, Inaho nodded to Lemrina and she started her transformation process. She nodded and put her head down and closed her eyes.

"Cloak me, ALDNOAH; a girl, pale skin, long, black hair. In the name of Lemrina Vers Envers, ALDNOAH, awaken within me!" After suddenly uttering the last words, Princess Lemrina's chest started to glow, and sparks exploded, hiding the lavender haired Princess, and showing a new face of a girl with long, silky black hair, with a short white dress, with the exact same cerulean blue eyes. Inaho showed a look of interest.

"What would you like me to call you?" Inaho asked, making sure that any suspicion was not present. Lemrina thought of a name.

"Ruka. Ruka Saki," she replied, her mind thinking of the name's meaning: bright, blue flower; for the beautiful blue roses that Slaine had given her as a child. As Inaho helped her out of the car, Lemrina, now Ruka, smiled and embraced him. "Thank you," she whispered. Inaho gave a weak smile and pulled away. As they walked to the door, anticipation was in the air. Ruka bit her lip, the clicking of her heels leading her closer to her long lost friend.

* * *

Slaine twirled a lock of hair in his finger. He rolled his eyes with boredom. As his attention sparked as he heard footsteps, his head began to ache. With a cry of pain, he gripped his head and buried his fingers into his scalp. Suddenly his pain was alleviated. Slaine blinked continuously to verify that the pain was gone.

"Mr. Troyard, Ensign Kaizuka is here to visit you," Officer Wright said, opening the cell door with a passcode. Slaine slowly rose from the floor and stumbled out of the cell door. Officer Wright furrowed his brow.

"Slaine, are you alright?" he asked, locking the handcuffs on Slaine's wrists. Slaine cringed as he felt the frigid metal against the skin on his thin wrists.

"I'm fine.." he murmured, his eyebrows furrowing irritatedly. He as the trailed behind Officer Wright, his heavy footsteps echoed throughout the emptiness of the alleyway, Slaine closed his eyes and sighed deeply. As they approached the glass, Slaine allowed his handcuffs to be removed. Officer Wright looked up to Slaine's eyes, his index finger pointing at Slaine. Slaine gave a weak smile. "I know..". The door was opened and Slaine stepped inside. As he stepped inside, he examined the two individuals sitting at the table, a single chair open on the other side. Slaine lowered his head and moped to the open seat. As his eyes stayed on Inaho and Ruka, Slaine plopped down on the chair. Inaho blinked.

"So. How has your birthday been so far?" he asked blankly, his voice faintly echoing throughout the room. Slaine's refused to make eye contact. He hesitated.

"Good."

"What'd you do?" Inaho continued, to Slaine's dismay. He sighed.

"Nothing," Slaine huffed joylessly. "I sat in my cell and reflected, then I took a nap.." Lemrina began to become bored. She had discovered that this wasn't the Slaine that she had known. He was now in pessimistic spirits and the sparkle in his eyes had faded from the boredoms of the cell. His figure, which used to be normal, was now incredibly skinny and his hair had grown longer. Her mind raced for ways to make him happy again...happy like the day he left her..

* * *

 _Lemrina could do nothing. Her sister, Asseylum had just given the command to cease all hostilities, and Slaine, weakened to Asseylum's grip, gave up on all hopes._

 _As two Martian Kataphraks entered the base, Barouhcruz, enraged with the command he just heard of the Empress, landed to the ground, his attention on Count Troyard._

 _"Lord Troyard!"_

 _Slaine focused his attention on Barouhcruz. As he held Lemrina's hand for_ _reassurance, she became frightened on the inside._

 _"What is the meaning of this?" Barouhcruz said, his hands extending. "Why would Princess Asseylum say such a thing?" Slaine sighed and released Lemrina's hand. Harklight suddenly came landing to the ground._

 _"Milord Slaine.." Harklight whispered, knowing the reason behind Asseylum's actions. Slaine showed a look of frustration, sparking Lemrina's attention as she regretted having to drag him into such an awkward situation. Slaine had finally made his decision._

 _"Patch this through the command center. I will address all out forces. The deployed Stygis Squadron as well," Slaine ordered a servant._

 _"Yes sir!" Slaine gave a quick sigh. He turned to all the individuals surrounding him._

 _"Hear me! Get clear of the moonbase in the next ten minutes! Surrender to the UFE along with the landing castles! We will abandon the moonbase!" Lemrina along with all the other knights gasped._

 _"Have you gone mad?" Barouhcruz shouted. Lemrina realized she had to do what she had to do. She took hold of Slaine's right arm. He looked to her with piercing azure eyes. He gave a warm smile as she said his name.  
_

 _"Slaine!" she yelped, hoping he would reconsider. Slaine took hold of both her shivering hands once again, to Lemrina's surprise. As the butterflies collected in her stomach, their blue eyes met._

 _"Princess Lemrina..." Slaine warmly said, his voice not harsh or loud; soft, like he was speaking to a dandelion. "I apologize for my many wrongs..." He released her hands and knelt to the ground. "I have done you." Lemrina felt pity as she towered above him. She was confused._

 _"Slaine?"_

 _He smiled as he looked up to her. "May you remain in good health," he said, as he rose. As she was going to be escorted to a shuttle by Harklight, Lemrina looked back upon her home. As she got a final overall look, her eyes looked to the one she loved, the sight of him watching her go, giving the happiest smile she had ever seen him give._

 _"We'll see each other again...Lemrina..." he mouthed..._

 _And she never saw him again.._

 _Until now._

* * *

Once again, piercing azure eyes stared at her, this time with an emptiness to them.

"Ruka it's time.." Inaho said. Ruka looked to Inaho with a deep guilt. She looked to Slaine with the same eyes.

"Slaine, I'm sorry I put you through this.." she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. She looked to the ground as her chest began to illuminate the room. As the sparks cleared, what was left was the sorrowful face of Princess Lemrina. Slaine looked in awe. Lemrina looked up from the ground. She stolled towards Slaine and smiled. "Stand," she said. Slaine immediately stood, taking hold of Lemrina's right arm. Lemrina closed her eyes, a tear rolling down from her cheek. She grabbed Slaine's hands. This time, his hands were freezing. "Slaine.." Lemrina held them to her chest. "I apologize for my many wrongs..." She then released them and curtsied deeply. "I have done you." Slaine was puzzled.

"Lemrina?"

She rose out of her curtsy and smiled.

"I knew that I would see you again, Slaine," she said as she embraced him with open arms. Slaine reluctantly hugged her back, filled with pure awestruck. He smiled as he saw a tear roll down his cheek. He released her grasp examined how much Lemrina changed in two years. Slaine sighed deeply.

"Lemrina, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have left you. It was wrong of me to do such a horrible thing to you. I—" Lemrina shook her head.

"You apologized two years ago. No need to do it again. I forgive you, Slaine," Lemrina said, her eyes full of empathy.

"Your compassion is touching." Slaine paused. "So touching in fact..." he removed his necklace, unlatching the charm. Inside was a small ring. Lemrina shook her head with absolute shock. Slaine placed the ring between his index finger and thumb. He took Lemrina's left hand.

"Slaine?" she whispered.

"This is Emilia Troyard's ring. My Father, Aaron Troyard gave this ring to her many years before the First Earth-Mars War. When my Mother died, it was hard for me and Father knew that, especially when I had to leave Earth. So he gave me this ring, and he told me to give it to the woman that I would marry one day. I agreed. I want to give you this ring, Lemrina," Slaine explained. Lemrina removed her hand from Slaine's grasp.

"S-Slaine. I don't deserve to have that ring! I don't deserve to marry you! she cried. Slaine took her hand.

"Lemrina, I have done many wrongs. I don't deserve your kindness! I used you, ignored you, and favored Asseylum like everyone else did! I've done it ever since we were children!" Slaine held back tears. "I'm so sorry, Lemrina. Now I realize that the only way that I can express my love for you is..by taking you as my fiancee..officially." Lemrina smiled, his words sounding almost too good to be true.

"I, Princess Lemrina Vers Envers of the Vers Empire take Slaine Saazbaum Troyard as my husband," Lemrina formally announced. Slaine took the ring and placed it on her ring finger. Filled with pure joy, Slaine leaned an gently placed his lips on hers.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry!**

 **I've been so busy with school and art commissions and studying that I've hardly had any time to type up this chapter! Again, so sorry!**

 **Anyways if you haven't noticed there is some romance in this chapter. I'm not very used to writing romance scenes and lovey-dubby stuff so I might not put that much, which is good and bad for some people...regardless, I'll try my best!**

 **Thank you for reading "Princess of Vers!" Next chapter will not be normal and will be entirely be a flashback about 20 years back. But that's all I'm going to say. Again, thank you for reading and have a great day/night!**

 **-Saazybaum**


	7. Chapter 7

Princess of Vers

Part Seven

 **The year of 2003**

"I will not have that monstrous woman and her disgusting child in my dwellings!" Rayregalia roared.

"Father, do not speak of Sofelia and Lemrina that way! I don't care what you think, those two are precious to me!" Gilzeria argued.

"You don't care what I _think?_ I don't second guess myself, Gilzeria. You and Clarilla will have a successful marriage and raise Asseylum without that woman and her child!" Rayreglia paused, to Gilzeria's fear. "I will have them _executed_." Gilzeria held back tears. He opened the embroidered twin doors and slammed them closed, alarming the servants. Outside waited, Sofelia Envers, Gilzeria's beloved and the woman whom he was having a extracurricular relationship with. Gilzeria locked his fingers with hers and wept. Sofelia gasped softly and held him tightly.

"What happened?" she softly whispered, her hand combing over Gilzeria's blonde hair. He gave a shaky breath.

"Y-you're to be executed." He sighed. "Along with Lemrina," he explained. Sofelia kept a straight face, her heart dropping like a boulder.

"You have to spare Lemrina's life, Gilzeria...Let me go in her place," Sofelia murmured. Gilzeria looked up at her stunning face, awestruck. He twirled his finger in her hair, admiring the brilliant color and it's glow. Sophelia smiled and placed a hand on Gilzeria's hand. "You can't tell Clarilla. She'll be overjoyed," Sophelia bantered. Gilzeria chuckled.

"I won't." He smiled. "Let's go see Lemrina..." Gilzeria began to walk to Princess Lemrina's chamber holding Sophelia's hand. As they approached her door, Gilzeria opened the door to reveal Clarilla speaking to Lemrina. She immediately stopped and smiled. Gilzeria frowned and released Sophelia's hand. He ignored Clarilla's flirts and knelt down to Lemrina's height.

"What are you doing, Gilzeria? Get up from the ground! Leave her alone she's fine!" Clarilla shouted. Gilzeria turned and glared at his wife.

"Clarilla Allusia, you don't know how fast I can strip you from your royal position..." As he said the words, Clarilla silenced. Sofelia shyly looked at the wall, ensuring to not make eye contact. Clarilla approached Sophelia and lifted her chin, examining her features.

"You disgusting half-Terran," she whispered. "At least you have some Versian blood flowing through your veins." Clarilla smirked and released her. "You're like a centaur; half human, half animal," Clarilla spat.

"That's enough, Clarilla. Leave my beloved alone, she's the true Empress of Vers.." Gilzeria commanded. Clarilla gasped and turned to her husband, her blonde hair in motion with her body.

"How dare you compare the Versian throne to a filthy Terran like her?" Clarilla exclaimed. Gilzeria became furious.

"CLARILLA!" Lemrina hid behind her Father's shadow. Clarilla spotted her and had a chance to strike.

"And that..child. That filthy child you call a Princess! Gilzeria, how could you be so naive?" Clarilla insulted.

Gilzeria struggled to remain calm. "Do not insult me or my family.."

"Your _family_?" she responded. "Asseylum and I are your family! Not these Terrans!" Gilzeria couldn't endure anymore of Clarilla's insults.

"Clarilla, I am growing tired of your insults to Sophelia and Lemrina for years now. We're getting a divorce as soon as possible," Gilzeria announced. Sophelia and Clarilla both gasped in unison.

"B-but that means th—"

"Your reign as Empress of Vers will end." Gilzeria cleared his throat. "I will take Sophelia as my wife and she will be Empress," he announced. Sofelia gave Gilzeria a puzzled look. He smiled at her in response. Lemrina looked up at her father, her short lavender hair and large cerulean eyes looking up at him. "Let's go Lemrina," Gilzeria said, picking up his daughter. He held hands with Sophelia and walked out the room, leaving Clarilla in her bitterness.

Sophelia looked up to Gilzeria.

"What you said—"

"I wasn't lying." Gilzeria caressed Sophelia's salmon pink hair. "I'm going to make you my Empress, I don't care what Father thinks." Sophelia smiled.

"I'm glad."

* * *

 **Two years later, 2005**

Princess Lemrina frowned into the mirror. She examined her black dress and her white stockings.

"Would you like a bow in your hair, Princess Lemrina? I think it'll suit you we—" Five-year old Lemrina glared at her handmaiden.

"Mommy is going to die today. I don't want a bow. Today is a sad day," the young Princess said, spinning on her heel and walking out the door. Lemrina walked the corridors, making her way to her Father's chambers. As she walked, she noticed the chefs, maids, servants, counts and countesses, viscounts and viscountesses. Everyone in the castle were in pessimistic spirits. Lemrina continued on her way, she noticed a pair of boots in her way. When she looked up and saw Count Saazbaum, her favorite out of all of the nobles. They both looked at each other with poker faces.

"Would you like some sweets, your Highness?" he asked, continuing to keep a straight face. Lemrina stumbled, to the Count's alarm. He held her arms. "Are you alright?" Saazbaum asked.

"Yes, I'm okay." Lemrina looked at Saazbaum's stern face. "Saazbaum..is that your last name?" the Princess questioned. Count Saazbaum gave a weak smile.

"Yes."

"What's your first name?" Lemrina asked, her face immediately lighting up with anticipation. Saazbaum knelt down to her level. He motioned her to come closer.

"You can't tell _anyone_ you hear?" he whispered. Lemrina nodded. "It's..." Lemrina's eyes widened. "Frederick," Saazbaum whispered. Lemrina gasped.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked.

"Your Father does. That's it," Saazbaum replied. Lemrina nodded. She smiled.

"I have to go see Father, Freddy. Bye-bye!" Saazbaum stood and chuckled.

"Alright, little duckling, go run along now..." he smiled as he watched her run to her Father's chambers. "She's going to become a great person," he mumbled, as he continued to walk down the corridor.

Lemrina hurried to her Father's door. She knocked a special knock so whenever she does, he'll know it's her. As she heard footsteps, Lemrina grew anxious. As the door opened, she looked up and saw nothing. She then looked eye-level and there was her sister, Asseylum Vers Allusia. Lemrina frowned. "Where's Father?"

"I'm right here," a stern voice said. Her Father's footsteps echoed throughout his chambers. Asseylum motioned for Lemrina to come in. She closed the door. Gilzeria examined Lemrina's attire. "Good, we're all here. I have something to tell you two before we depart for the ceremony." Asseylum and Lemrina cocked their heads, their interest growing. Gilzeria sighed and stooped down to the Princess's eye level. "Asseylum Vers Allusia, Lemrina Vers Envers, you two realize that you have different last names. Do you know why?" Gilzeria asked. Asseylum stepped up.

"I know! Our mother's are different!" she said. Gilzeria nodded.

"Now, both of your mother's are to be..." he paused.

"Executed?" Lemrina finished.

"Yes." Gilzeria sighed. Lemrina felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Mommy is a good person, Daddy! She loved me and Seylum, she gave us kisses at night, she played with us!" Lemrina shouted. "Why does she have to die?" Gilzeria held back tears.

"I-I don't know.." Asseylum furrowed her brow at her sister's comment.

"My mother...she's mean to people. One day I saw her beat a servant with a cane," Asseylum admitted. "I-I don't want to be like my mother, Clarilla. I want to be like Sophelia, Lemrina's mommy!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah and Clarilla only loves Daddy because she can be Empress," Lemrina said. Gilzeria nodded.

"Nonetheless, I need you two to be strong. It's okay to cry, but try not to or Daddy will cry too, okay?" Lemrina and Asseylum nodded.

"We love you, Daddy.." Lemrina said, hugging her Father.

"Yeah.." Asseylum said, joining her sister. Gilzeria picked up Asseylum and Lemrina and opened the door. They walked down the halls, all of the staff kneeling in their path. Gilzeria walked with a head looking directly forward. As he carried his daughters, the depth of his stomach grew sick as he saw the double doors of the ceremony's entrance approaching. Asseylum and Lemrina's faces were blank and stern, even though their hearts were like glass. As the double doors opened, everyone in the crowd looked back at the remaining family and many began to weep. Gilzeria kept a stern look, his eyes looking to his beautiful wife, Sophelia and his crooked ex-wife, Clarilla.

Lemrina, Asseylum, and Gilzeria stood at a stage, watching the execution come into play. The knights prepared the two ropes and the stool. The two women were escorted to their ends, that stool. As one foot was placed in front of the other, Sophelia's mind replayed the moments with her daughter, Lemrina while Clarilla's mind filled with memories of her power and wealth. The masked knight came unto the middle of the stage, while two other knights tied the ropes to Sophelia and Clarilla's necks.

"Clarilla Amy Allusia, former Empress of Vers, charged for attempt of regicide and treason. Let justice be done, though the Heaven's fall..." With a snap of a finger, the stool was kicked away left with Clarilla to hang from the rope. Asseylum and Lemrina turned away and Gilzeria closed his eyes and sighed. His torture has only begun.

Sophelia, looked to Gilzeria and smiled as the knight announced her crimes. "Empress Sophelia Vers Envers, Empress of the Vers Empire, charged for harassment and treason. Let justice be done, though the Heaven's fall..." As Sophelia's stool was prepared to be kicked, Lemrina ran across the stage and fell to her Mother's feet. Asseylum joined her, sobbing.

"Mother!" Lemrina yelped. "Mother, don't leave me here! I don't have anything else if you go! Please! Let her stay alive! I love her!" Lemrina pleaded. Asseylum joined Lemrina's pleas.

"Yes! Though she was not my birth mother, Empress Sophelia is my mother! Don't let her die, please! Prison or some kind of alternative!" The knights looked among each other. They looked to Gilzeria. He came to the middle of the stage.

"Empress Sophelia Vers Envers will be charged with life in prison, rather than execution," Gilzeria announced to the noble crowd. Count Saazbaum and Viscountess Orlane held hands and smiled as they saw the two daughters of Gilzeria rejoice. The crowd of nobles joined the celebration and clapped their hands. Suddenly, a the double doors from the back opened to reveal Rayregalia Vers Rayvers.

"I object!" he boomed. Everyone gasped. "Knights, seize him in the name of Rayregalia Vers Rayvers and execute that woman!" The knights immediately obeyed, kicking the stool of Sophelia causing her to kick her legs violently. She looked to Gilzeria and her daughters.

"Thank...you.. G-good..bye..." She said peacefully. She smiled then closed her eyes, her smile fading. Gilzeria wailed a loud cry, causing the Counts to go into a ruckus and the Countesses to draw weapons. Viscountess Orlane cursed Rayregalia, silenced by Saazbaum. Lemrina wept along with Asseylum. The ceremonial chambers turned into a fiasco.

"Daddy!" Lemrina cried as she tried to release the knight's grasp on her Father. Gilzeria managed to look at his daughters.

"Find Count Saazbaum, Lemrina! Asseylum, find with Count Cruhteo!"

The two Princesses lifted their dresses and rushed to the specified people. Lemrina panicked as Count Saazbaum led her into his landing castle, but they departed Vers and found safety. Later, they return and Lemrina continues to be well. Everything changes when she got her wheelchair and could not walk. For many years, the two sisters lived in disharmony. When Slaine Troyard had arrived, Asseylum recovered from Sophelia's death until her Father's death from Heaven's Fall. Lemrina, on the other hand, lived in the protection of Count Saazbaum until she was 16 years of age. She had never fully recovered from both her parent's deaths, until now.


	8. Chapter 8

Princess of Vers

Part 8

 **Lemrina**  
 _Kyoto, Japan  
1243 Hours  
19 degrees Celsius_

As the constant clicking of my heels alerted the soldiers, backs straightened, muscles tensed, and breaths were held. Their eyes gleamed with respect, to my advantage. It's the lifestyle of an esteemed princess. Despite all of the attention, I still yearn to be my sister. With a grin now plastered across my face, I stopped at the end of the corridor, at a plain davenport. The monotone secretary greeting me with a frown, which dismayed me greatly. I frowned back. Inaho Kaizuka had finally caught up, staying behind to deal with phone calls and check-ins.

Inaho stepped up to the desk, his crimson eyes scanning the area briefly. "We're here for Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, prisoner number 550," he said, pulling out his military identification. "Lieutenant Junior Grade Inaho Kaizuka along with Lemrina Vers Envers, Princess of Vers." I rolled my eyes. I hate that title. I hate being a princess. I hate people acknowledging me only for stupid ALDNOAH activation purposes, I hate it all. Sighing deeply, I slump my shoulders. I notice a sparkle on my finger. I glace at it and see Slaine's ring. As if the ring itself gave me strength, I beamed, my shoulders rising once again. Perhaps Slaine was the answer to my problems. My attention goes back to Inaho.

"The Princess of Vers?" The secretary gaped. "Oh my, what an honor, Your Highness!" she obnoxiously said.

I plastered a huge fake smile on my face. "Why, the honor is all mine!" I replied, my cheeks starting to burn from all the smiling. I wasn't kidding about what I had said. The honor is _all mine._ I'm so terrible at speaking. My speech about my visit was so horrible, that I cringed whenever I think about it. Asseylum had said she liked it, but Asseylum would lie about anything to make someone feel good. I knew she was lying, so I felt worse about it. Thanks Seylum.

Despite crooked Asseylum, I tell the truth for what it is. If someone asks me how their outfit looks and it looks like they're wearing a dirty mop, I'll tell them that they look like they're wearing a dirty mop. Who cares if I "hurt their feelings." Complain to Asseylum, not me. I remember the day that I had told my sister the honest truth from the depths of my soul. I was only thirteen, and didn't really think about the consequences too much, but I said it anyways. I told Asseylum that I was the rightful heir to the throne. I'll admit it, she was upset. So upset in fact, she tattled told and repeated what I had said to Grandfather. Since Grandfather hates my guts, he made me sleep in a prison for a night. Luckily Count Saazbaum had bailed me out in the middle of the night. I owe a lot to that Count; I wish he were still living.

"Prisoner 550 is to be released. Make sure that Sir Saazbaum Troyard is well presentable for Lieutenant Kaizuka and Princess Lemrina Envers," the secretary, whose name was Mary, said into a mike. Her red lipstick was absolutely excruciating. I cringed as she applied another layer. I checked my handheld mirror to make sure that my lipstick wasn't as terrible as hers. I puckered my lips. To my dismay, Mary had noticed and gushed. "Oh women just need to make sure their lipstick is correctly applied!" Inaho snorted, but covered it with a cough. I narrowed my eyes in his direction.

I cleared my throat. "Perhaps you need to check on yours a bit often," I truthfully said. Mary became embarrassed as a few stray eyes trailed in her direction. I chuckled and took a tissue from the other side of the desk. I took her cheek and moved her face closer to my reach. I took the tissue and smeared that disgusting lipstick completely off her lips. I extended my hand in Inaho's direction and he handed me a lip gloss out of my handbag. I took off the cap and smeared one _thin_ layer on her lip. Mary seemed pretty embarrassed but was grateful for my very kind assistance. I smiled and handed the lip gloss to her. "Keep it," I said to her. Mary smiled and fiddled with her brown hair nervously.

After a few minutes of waiting for Slaine's arrival, I grew extremely impatient. My small feet were starting to ache from standing in these platform heels. I felt a headache starting to approach. I prayed that Slaine wouldn't take so long and tried to think of some kind of "happy" moment in my terrible childhood to pass the time.

* * *

 _Castle Saazbaum  
_ _1800 Hours  
_ _23 degrees Celsius_

 _Princess Lemrina Vers Envers, twelve years of age_

Lemrina stared down at the plate of food in front of her. She played with the plate of food in front of her. 38 year-old Frederick Saazbaum noticed this.

Saazbaum sighed and continued to cut into his chicken breast. "Your Highne—" Lemrina furrowed her brow.

"I told you to stop calling me that, Saazbaum," she snapped. "We agreed on it. I call you Saazbaum or even Father and you call me Lemrina!" Saazbaum rolled his eyes. He grinned.

"You're going to give me grey hairs, Lemrina. Stop playing with your food." He took a bite of his chicken. "I'm apologize for calling you by a formal title." Lemrina frowned. She looked up to the food on her plate, her hunger begging her to snatch the pasta and chicken breast and snarl it down her throat, but she refused.

"I'm not hungry. Can I go to my chambers now?" she complained, he fists balling. She banged them on the table like a spoiled child.

"No. At least take a few bites of food," Saazbaum replied.

"But Saazbaum! I ate a big lunch!" Lemrina lied.

"The servants tell me that you haven't eaten a crumb all day." Lemrina grumbled, realizing she had lost. She huffed and quickly snatched her knife and fork. She stabbed the fork into the flesh and moved her knife side-to-side, cutting a chunk of meat off. She buried her fork within the chuck and bit it off. Lemrina violently chewed then swallowed hard. Realizing that the food she just took a bite of was delicious, she widened her eyes.

"Th-this is really good!" she gaped. Saazbaum smirked and rose from his chair. He approached Lemrina and kissed her cheek. Lemrina was shocked, but smiled at the fatherly act.

"You're like my own daughter, Lemrina. You bring me joy." Lemrina smiled and brought her eyes to his.

"Me too. Thank you for taking me away from my bitter family.." Lemrina choked as memories flooded her mind. "They treated me so horribly!" Lemrina sobbed as she clinged to Saazbaum's uniform, the fabric in her hands, comforting her. Saazbaum smiled and embraced Lemrina, caressing her back while she cried silently on his torso. "Thank you.." she whispered. "Thank you so much.."

* * *

My eyes trailed off to Inaho in full suit. He adjusted his eyepatch and sighed lightly. I stared at his fingers tapping the wall. I glanced at the clock at the top of the wall. _1:15_ it read. I sighed heavily and looked to the patterns of the ceiling.

"Uh..Lemrina? Are you alright?" I heard someone say. I jump and look to the direction of the voice to see Slaine in a white collared shirt with a beige sweater. He has black jeans and some shoes I think they call...Converse? My face lights up.

"Slaine!" I scream, alerting some of the soldiers. I embrace him with all my might, making him stumble a bit. He chuckled. As a wrap my arms around his waist, I notice how small it is compared to two years ago. Taking a mental note of that, I smiled as he caressed my back.

"It's only been two days," he whispers. I don't care. I miss him so much, I don't care if I suffocate him to death. I feel Slaine try to escape my grasp. "A bit too tight, dontcha think?"

Okay, maybe I do care. I release him and gaze into pools of azure eyes. Slaine smiles and touches my cheek. He pulls me closer to him when he gently presses his lips against mine. I get completely lost in the moment; I've never been so happy in my entire life. He pulls away after a few seconds and gives a bold grin. It's quite funny on how much he acts like Saazbaum. I giggle at the thought.

Inaho pats Slaine on the back, friendly greeting him. Slaine smiles and ruffles his hair. Inaho pulls out his Jeep's keys out of his pockets. "And we're good!" he says. "Slaine's out for a week. It'll go by fast, so do whatever you need to do with him." I don't know what that exactly meant, but I just ignored the last part of his comment.

As we walk down the corridor, many soldiers salute to Inaho, with him nodding in response. Some even bow in my direction, which is surprising, considering I'm not a Terran. I smile and bow my head in response. Slaine walks with such a drag to him. With his head low, and his shoulders droopy. He's always been that way; it's very strange. I suppose it's from Count Cruhteo and his cruelty.

That Kaizuka...he's very interesting. He has something interesting about him that I just can't put my finger on. Although I did apologize for being so cruel to him, assuming him to be Slaine's murderer, he was so quick to forgive. I should be happy that he did this, but I just never felt so special..I guess. With an exhale of breath, I continue out the door and into the waiting red jeep.

"Nice ride," Slaine mentions as he sits in the front seat. Inaho gives a weak smile.

"It's mine too," he replies, putting the key into the ignition. I smile at how casual those two act. I remember when Inaho and Slaine were battling from that shuttle. I was so confused on why they wanted to defeat each other so badly. But, Inaho had won that battle, and Slaine had lost. The result is Slaine's imprisonment; I believe that Slaine has accepted that truth. I don't mind Slaine being an inmate. He's the same exact Slaine from two years ago...

I think.

Inaho pulls out of the driveway and onto the main road. As his eyes stay on the road, they occasionally look back in my direction. I note this and look out the window. "I have to make a quick stop to my house to change," Inaho monotonly said, tugging at his tie. His eyes look to Slaine to see his reaction. Slaine shrugs and crosses his legs.

"I don't mind. I just want to out of that cell," he replied. "Take a good look at my home planet once again." Slaine looked out the window. Inaho seemed interested in his words. I continued to boredly look out the window.

"Where did you live, Bat?" Inaho asked. This sparked my attention. Slaine gazed out the window as if he was remembering his childhood on Earth. I wonder what it was like, living on Earth for about eight years of your life.

Slaine cleared his throat. "I mainly lived in London. I'm European," he said. "My Father had to move around a lot so I traveled to different countries and regions. I learned languages, saw different cultures, and ate so much food," he continued. "Life was great on Earth. When I had went to Vers, my Father had put me in a aircraft thingy and shipped me off. The routes got mixed up and the aircraft fell into the ocean. It was the worst trip for me...I had water in my space suit and inside my helmet." Slaine sighed. "When I had finally arrived to Vers, your sister managed to save me. I would've been pretty much dead if it wasn't for her."

Inaho raised an eyebrow, his eyes on the road. "Ah, London.." Inaho sighed. "That's why your hair's such a striking blonde." I smiled at the thought of Slaine's childhood on Earth. It must've been better then mine.

"Where were you born, Inaho?" I suddenly asked.

Inaho adjusted his eyepatch. "I was born in Tokyo. I am Japanese." Slaine smirked. I should've known! He speaks Japanese! Slaine probably learned it like I did, too! I'm so stupid!

"Do you speak English?" I asked. Inaho nodded. **(Well of course, they are speaking Japanese because they are in Japan. So just...pretend that they are speaking Japanese okay?)**

"We would speak English when talking to the United Forces of Earth in Russia during the war. I speak fluent English. What about you, Bat?"

"I'm from London, Inaho. Of course I speak English," Slaine said. In Vers, I was taught to study Chinese, Japanese, English, and Spanish. I am a princess, after all.

"We mainly spoke English on Vers," I mentioned. "But Asseylum and I had to learn many languages." Inaho nodded. I hated learning Chinese the most. Spanish and English were pretty easy to learn. Japanese wasn't that hard either.

Inaho turned into a neighborhood. "We're almost there," he said. It better not take that long to get to his house. Slaine chuckled.

"You're very talkative today, Orange," Slaine mentioned. I didn't notice until he mentioned it. I nodded. Inaho's a weird person...

"I'm kinda excited to be honest, Bat," he replied. "Lemrina's here, you're here and engaged within a few days." Inaho cleared his throat. "It's..'overwhelming'," he calmly said, making an emphasis. Slaine shrugged.

"You never seem excited, Inaho,"Slaine said. Inaho choked with laughter. I smiled.

"I suppose so." We pulled into a driveway, a modern house ahead. Inaho clicked the key out of the ignition and opened the driver door. He came over and opened the door for me and helped me out of the car. Slaine studied Inaho's house.

Slaine turned to Inaho. "Is this yours too?" I too gazed at the house. It was more like a mansion to be honest. It was a normal contemporary estate (It was normal for me and Slaine but a commoner would think that it's huge).

"Yes," Inaho replied. "Yuki help me pay if off recently." Inaho once again adjusted his eyepatch, must be itchy or something. The estate wasn't that large. It had transparent glass. I could see the interior of the home was well decorated. My chambers on Vers was somehow similar. There was some slick dark material on the house with a nice white pine accent. It was nice, really. Perhaps he got the money from the UFE or just saved it up. It's rude to ask, so I won't.

As we walked across the pavement and up the marble stairs, Inaho opened a lid and placed his index finger on a pad which read the print.

 _"Inaho Kaizuka identity confirmed,"_ a digital voice said. Inaho motioned for me to come to his side.

"Remove your glove and place your index finger here," he said. I did what he directed, removing my white lace gloves and placing my finger on the pad.

 _"Lemrina Vers Envers identity confirmed and saved. Access to the Kaizuka estate has been granted."_ I furrowed my brow.

"Why do you want to me to have access?" I asked. I don't see why. I don't even know where the mansion is.

Inaho opened the door. "Emergencies." I walked in along with Slaine to come to a large ceiling and a small waterfall. If he's trying to impress me, I'm not all that impressed. _Castle Saazbaum_ was way nicer than this. But, just to be polite, I compliment the house.

"Nice." Inaho stretches.

"I'm going to show Slaine to his room and go change. Go ahead make yourself comfortable, Lemmy." Inaho paused. "Can I call you Lemmy?" I roll my eyes. I hate that name; Saazbaum used to call me it when I was young.

"Sure, I guess," I say as I start to wander around the house. I look around to see many ornaments and furniture. I think this is the living room, but what do I know? I glance in the corner to see a slick black master piano. The design was very unique, with an arch instead of an ordinary curved base. I sit in the cushioned seat and placed my gloved finger on the white keys. I relax and play my favorite song: my Mother's song. She played it so beautifully on her white piano; it was a joyful song. When she died, I have always played it in a lower pitch and at a slower pace. I made it a song of mourning. That's how it got it's name...Princess's Lament. People become shocked when they find out that my mother made the song because she was such a happy person. The truth was I remade it and named it. I'm the Princess who made that lament...

I'm tired of lamenting.

Inaho and Slaine walk in on my playing. I remember how my mother used to play it, higher pitch and faster. I do the same, my fingers moving halfway across the piano. They go at a faster pace. Slaine smiles and places his lips on my cheek. My face tingles as I feel the temperature on my face rise. I smile and continue to play. I love Slaine's kisses. They're warm and fuzzy (like Saazbaum's of course).

As I finish my song, I hold down the last key. I stand and push in the seat. "A fine instrument," I say. "It's like the one from home." Inaho nods.

"5,200,250 yen," he replies. "A gift from a friend." I nod. The price is ridiculous. Who could give Inaho a piano that expensive? My sister, perhaps? I walk out to the entrance.

"Mind if I can get some air?" Inaho nodded his head. Slaine follows me outside.

"I'll see you two in a few minutes," Inaho says from inside. I take hold of Slaine's hand as we sit on the bench by the side of the mansion. I can hear the sound of rushing water from the waterfall from behind us; it's very alleviating from all the stress. Slaine squeezes my hand.

"How'd you find me?" he whispers. I smile. I remember when Inaho had told me that Slaine was alive. I squeeze his hand back.

"Inaho told me." Slaine smiles and looks up to the skies. He points to a bright star. It had a red hue to it. It's probably Betelgeuse. I squint at it.

"It's Mars," he tells me. I gasp. How? I look upon my home planet. Mars..such a hideous planet, Earth has beautiful blue skies and skies. Mars has red sand everywhere. I remember something from my studies. I turn to Slaine.

I look at him with widened eyes, he looks back at me with his beautiful azure eyes. "Have you heard of rain?" I anxiously ask. He smiles and pulls me into a close embrace.

"You would love rain. It's water falling from the skies with these loud sounds called thunder. Then there's these big flashes of light throughout the skies called lightning. It's very peaceful," Slaine explains. I can detect an aroma of grass from Slaine. It smells so good.. I scoot closer to him, putting my head on his shoulder. The fragrance is strong now..I love it.

I hear a sound from a distance. I spike up from Slaine's shoulder. "What was that?" I ask Slaine. He shrugs pointlessly. My senses are alert. I spot a dark figure run across the bushes. I widen my eyes and blinked them a few times. "Did you see that just now?" Slaine shakes his head.

"It was probably a squirrel," he says nervously. Why's he nervous? Is he scared? No, the Slaine I know is not afraid of anything. But then again, prison could've changed him. I look at Slaine with a dumbfounded look.

"Are you kidding me, Slaine?" I pull a silver gun from the belt on the bottom of my dress. I point it to the bush. "In the name of the forces of Vers, I command you to expose yourself!" I yell out. I don't hear or see a thing. I furrow my brow but don't move towards the being. I'm not stupid, I might turn into half-dead Asseylum if I move any closer. I lower my gun and turn on my heel. I hand my gun to Slaine. "Stay on watch. I'm going to alert Kaizuka. Stay here until you're sure that there's nothing there," I said.

* * *

As Princess Lemrina started to run away, Slaine Troyard was left with a gun in his hand. He blinked haven't known what had happened.

"Shouldn't have been so loud," he whispered. "Master may be disappointed in you.." he said before making his way to the front of the mansion.

* * *

 **I really wanted to try a chapter in first person to see if I liked it and I do! Please tell me if you liked it or if it's kinda boring. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Saazybaum**


	9. Chapter 9

**Princess of Vers**

 _ **alegría**_

 **Inaho Kaizuka**

He may be a deadpan, but Inaho can tell that something unusual has happened. Lemrina's is more fidgety and agitated while Slaine seems..out of place. Although, he cannot read people that well, their behavior is more obvious than it should be. He can't help it but to be slightly worried, especially about the Princess living in his private home.

He trudges at his usual pace to the room that Slaine would stays in for the week. Inaho stares at the door for a short period of time before unlocking the door and stepping in. Slaine immediately shifts, the duvet shuffling. The brunette eyes catch Slaine's every reaction and movement, collecting data of the unusual blonde to research later.

 _Light sleeper_ _..or perhaps he was just resting while still being aware of his surroundings; could be by_ _instinct or he may be anxious._

"How have you been so far?" Inaho blankly asks, trying to keep a constant expression. He keeps in mind that if any kind of unusual reaction may result in Slaine not telling him information that will be imperative to find a justification to both his own and Lemrina's behaviors. Slaine swings his emaciated legs across the bed and rubs his eyes.

"I've been fine," the blonde mumbled. Inaho wishes he had the analytical engine to confirm if he was lying or telling the truth.

"I apologize for waking you; you must be fatigued, considering your elaborate moving process." Inaho eyed Slaine's increasing thinning figure. "I just wanted to go over some restraints for you," Inaho says, scanning the room for any objects that may lead to attempt of suicide. He doesn't spot anything dangerous. Satisfied that there is nothing, his crimson eyes trail back to the blonde. Slaine nods in accordance.

Too much accordance..

"Yes, I expected that to be necessary. Go on," Slaine says, waving his hand, motioning Inaho to continue. The brunette cleared his throat.

"As you can see, you have a window in this room; keep in mind that it is bullet-proof and an alarm will be sounded if it is shattered or forcefully opened. The bedroom door will be locked all throughout the night for obvious reasons and I will open it for you to prepare for breakfast. You must be accommodated at all times throughout the day, either by me or my sister, Yuki." Inaho glanced at his watch. "The UFE has given me those very strict orders to have you in sight when you're not in this room." Slaine sighed.

"I see. I will abide by the your 'commands', Kaizuka." He eyed Inaho's blank expression. "I presume that you are a good cook?"

"Indeed."

Slaine cleared his throat awkwardly as Inaho seemed to want to continue the conversation. Unfortunately, Slaine was not in the mood to speak to his captor. He was tired and exasperated. "Is that all?"

Inaho stared at Slaine for a while, before breaking the inept eye contact, alleviating Slaine's nerves. "Yes, I'll be taking my leave now, Slaine. Sleep well." As Inaho backed away from the room and closed the door, remembering to lock it, he turned away and strode down the long moonlit hallway. As he stopped at the last door in the corridor, he placed his finger on a small screen attached to the door knob. As a line ran down the screen, scanning Inaho's finger, a small click was heard, signaling the door lock's opening.

As Inaho walked into his spacious chambers. Fatigued from the long day, he slumped into his queen-sized bed, falling asleep as soon as his face hit the pillow.

* * *

With a flick of his wrist, the brunette turned on the stove burner. He took a rectangular-shaped pan and placed it on the red burner.

 _Maybe I should wake Slaine up again..._

"Good morning, Inaho," Inaho heard a groggy voice say. He turned to see an unkempt Slaine. He smirked at the sight. Slaine's messy blonde hair, wrinkled clothes, he found that everything about him was surprisingly amusing.

"Good morning, Slaine." Inaho took a pair of chopsticks and beat a bowlful of eggs and seasonings. "How'd you sleep?" Slaine leaned unto the counter, placing his hand on his chin.

"I haven't slept better in years. Thank you," Slaine replied, observing Inaho's cooking. Inaho poured the egg mixture into the hot pan. As the whites of the eggs turned white, a mouth-watering aroma filled the kitchen. The welcoming scent filled Slaine's nostrils.

"Would you like scrambled eggs or an omelette?"

Slaine looked to the window. "..Scrambled, I guess.." he mumured.

"Too bad. I made omelettes today." Slaine narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What was the point of asking?" Inaho's lip twitched upwards. He turned around to catch a glance of Slaine. He once again focused his one-eyed gaze on Slaine's thinning figure. It somewhat concerned him, and he didn't know why.

"Make sure that you eat enough," Inaho sighed. Slaine, full of boredom looked back at the window, grumbling as a response.

* * *

Being the great cook that he is, Inaho was done with the six-person meal in ten minutes. After serving two plates paired with tall glasses of orange juice, he braced himself for Slaine's opinion of the cookery.

Clumsily using the chopsticks in his delicate fingers, Slaine managed to take a bite. The brunette observed Slaine's counteractions. A smile twitched at his lips as he saw widened blue eyes, raised eyebrows, and widened mouth. "It's good," he simply said. Inaho gave a weak smile before his attention was drawn to the stairs. Princess Lemrina was awake, and was clutching the stair railing for dear life, hoping she wouldn't fall. "Princess Lemrina!" Slaine spiked out of his chair and rushed over to assist his fiancee. Lemrina smiled as Slaine wrapped his arm around her waist and held her right hand while her left held to the railing. He slowly helped the paraplegic princess down the stairway.

"Thank you, Slaine," Lemrina whispered as she reached the last stair. She sat down to a warm plate of Inaho's breakfast. As she too picked up the chopstick with un-experienced fingers and tampered with the dish. After putting it into her mouth, her eyes widened.

"Have you not experienced terran dishes on Vers?" The lavender-haired princess shook her head, disappointed at that fact.

"I'm afraid not. Since I strayed away from the royal family, I wasn't given the highest quality meals, let alone terran dishes," she replied. Inaho looked to his phone in attempt to not make eye contact.

He cleared his throat. "If you were the Princess, why did you not get the best quali—"

"I _don't_ want to talk about it."

Inaho nodded, acknowledging her wishes. Lemrina sighed heavily from Inaho's rather rude abrupt comments. When Slaine had asked her long ago if she would hate her family forever, her answer was yes. Two years later, the answer was the same; she wished nothing to do with her corrupt family who are obsessed in either befriending or taking advantage of Earth. Realizing that her reply left the dining room in silence, she elaborated.

"My Father, Emperor Gilzeria, envied Earth because of it's resources. To avoid a revolution against the Imperial family, he, along with my mother, put all the blame on the Terrans. After they both died, Asseylum eventually learned of Earth and she too, envied the resources. But unlike Father, she didn't wish to seize those material goods, but share them and befriend the Terrans. Although her motives were pure, she still left a deaf ear to the pleas of the Versian people, leaving them hungry as she goes on her expensive trips to Earth." Lemrina sighed and intertwined her fingers. "I fear for my sister. That she'll get hurt if she doesn't act soon. But I equally am cautious for my life, for I am vulnerable because I became her impostor and helped you, Slaine." Her eyes trailed to her fiancee and she gave a small smile. "I don't want to get involved in politics right now. I just want to enjoy my time here on Earth with you."

Inaho made sure to take in the information that may be helpful in the future. _She knows how to hide her nervous emotions, a good skill._ From hours of examining Lemrina's speeches as Asseylum, Inaho knew the that she seemed a bit stressed. He considered watching her more carefully, her Aldnoah skills are an advantage.

Inaho unlocked Slaine's room two hours later from breakfast. Even though Slaine requested a moment of peaceful rest, Inaho wanted to ensure Slaine's safety. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside, finding Slaine peacefully resting. The brunette cautiously approached the bed and analysed the breathing patterns. He watched Slaine's chest rise. _He's breathing too fast; he's pretending._

Inaho sighed heavily and walked carelessly out of the room before locking it. _Why is he acting so strange? What happened yesterday between Slaine and Lemrina?_

* * *

Slaine woke to a soothing voice softly urging him to wakefulness; almost like windpipes in the woods. It was a hushed but sweet sound.

"Slaine..wake up. We're exploring the city today," the windpipes continued.

Slaine shifted, the sheets underneath him ruffling. He opened one turquoise eye to allow his fatigued eyes to adjust to the light of a new morning. He looked over to his left to see his beloved Princess Asseylum.

"A-Asseylum—what..what are you doing?" His mind surprisingly wasn't scrambling like Inaho's eggs. He was surprisingly calm to see the childhood friend that he loved as a kid. His mind ordered him to remember the sight of the same beloved Princess pointing a gun of shining silver to his head, a look of horror across her face.

 _"I order Slaine Saazbaum Troyard to immediately cease all hostilities."_

He quickly pushed the thought away, all while keeping his eyes fixed on his princess. His eyes were full of astonishment and wonder. The wonder of why she was here of all places, why she wasn't with Vers, why she visited two years later, why she put him in his situation; too many questions ran through his head...

Until he was met with a blinding light.

He shielded his tired eyes from the painful light. It only lasted a few seconds before it had faded away. All breath left his lungs when the blonde looked back at the sight of the most dreary face of someone he was not expecting. Her lavender hair looked dull, her eyes like cold knifes giving Slaine goosebumps, her arms crossed as she narrowed her eyes at Slaine's awestruck facial expression.

"I expected more from you after two years, Slaine." Lemrina sighed heavily turning and pacing the small room nervously, occasionally placing narrowed glances at Slaine. He wondered what went through her mind. To Slaine's dismay, Lemrina spun on her heel and faced his paled face once again and ran a hand through her short locks. "Things have _not_ changed, Slaine; I feel the same as I did two years ago. I'm just you're little play toy aren't I?"

"..."

"I knew it, I am."

Slaine wasn't exactly sure how their conversation escalated this quickly, but he knew that if he didn't speak at all, it wouldn't help the situation.

"I officially belong to you, Princess Lemrina. I am not using you in any way and I truly lo—"

"Don't give me that! If you truly love me, why did you look at Asseylum with such..awe? You don't look at me that way at all!" Slaine sighed heavily. This argument is not helping their relationship in any way. Lemrina's eyebrows furrowed, leaving her with a sorrowful expression. "Have you let go of her yet?"

Slaine pressed his lips into a thin line. "I need you to trust me, Princess." He felt pathetic to refuse a straight-forward answer, but he wished that Lemrina would avoid her jealousy, which was why the conversation even started in the first place. Lemrina's eyes softened at the humbling comment and sighed softly.

"Please call me by my name, Slaine. No need for that anymore," Lemrina said, placing her small hand over Slaine's. It was enough affection, not too romantic but..comforting. Lemrina wasn't too shy to show it. She looked to the window and stared at the azure skies that displayed across the atmosphere. Though her heart still ached of envy, she decided to focus on matters that were more important to her: Slaine. Asseylum was once again out of the picture and Lemrina was determined to once again take advantage of that fact. This time, her plans won't go to waste. She stared into Slaine's eyes with determination of a strong leader, ready to engage whenever needed.

Lemrina opened the palm of the blonde's hand and placed a small device. Slaine looked to the object in his hand and saw a small pad with two switches. He looked up to his fiance, silently asking for an explanation.

"A new technology that Vers has invented; a device that allows other to possess the power of Aldnoah only for the purpose of shape-shifting." The Princess pointed to a small switch that had a small engraved arrow. "Kaizuka insisted that I don't alter your appearance completely, but feminize them." Slaine nervously looked to the device in his now sweating hand.

"F-feminize?"

The lavender haired princess giggled at the reaction.

"Yes, you'll still have your features." She placed her hand at her cheek. "It's only for when you go out in public."

"I..suppose it'll do."

"Oh and since you can't use my last name as a last name, you'll have to use Kaizuka's." Slaine's pupils dilated.

"So...I'll have to be...married to Inaho?" he said, his expression disgusted. He could never be married to that emotionless freak.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Amberley Kaizuka.." Slaine was absolutely petrified.

" _Amberley?!"_

* * *

Slaine indulged in the luxurious shower that Inaho had owned in his room. Unlike the prison, where people weren't very concerned with his well-being and living conditions were horrible, he was grateful that Inaho had allowed him to stay here with Lemrina for a month. The blonde concluded that he would enjoy the limited privilege and and mesmerizing hot water.

The blonde stared at the small hand device that stood on the counter. He took it in his palms and examined the metal and the smooth edges. Slaine clenched his pale eyelids closed and pressed a small button. He was engulfed in a blanket of light filling the spacious bathroom. Slaine felt the depth of his stomach tickle as the aldnoah revamped, reformed, and revised him into the mysterious body of a woman. After a few milliseconds that felt like hours, Slaine opened his teal eyes and looked into the mirror at his adjusted appearance. His basic features were the same; teal eyes, ashen blonde hair, pale skin, until Slaine examined closer. His hair laid passed his shoulders, his new curvature thighs wrapped around the baggy shorts that he wore, he looked to his rather..large chest. Slaine gulped, hoping that Inaho would never look at his new curvy and feminine features in a perverted, sexualized way. _No way..he's too much of an emotionless person to show any kind of concern..._

Slaine pushed away the engrossing thought. He put on a pair of grey sweatpants that Inaho had provided for him (which he found a bit too big after the transformation) and trudged out the door. Slaine jumped when he found Inaho at the door.

"Oh. I was just about to knock," the brunette monotonically stated, boring crimson eyes at Slaine's new figure. Slaine felt heat rise up in his cheeks. "Amberley Kaizuka."

"Orange..it's just us. Y-you don't have to call me t-that.." Slaine felt heat rise over his cheeks. Inaho patted his pockets for something, continuing to stare at Slaine. The blonde trailed Inaho's eyes, attempting to know what he was so intrigued about that he had to stare. "I-Inaho..please _stop staring_." Inaho blinked before taking a small navy blue box out of his suit coat. Without hesitation, Inaho opened the box, revealing the precious content inside.

On top of a amaranth small cushion, was a dazzling ring, engraved with leaves across the orange and silver band. The gleaming band crowned a marquise diamond. "The band has material made from the remains of the KG-6 Sleipnir and the Tharsis," Inaho bluntly said, taking the ring out of it's place and taking Slaine's hand. "It's physical proof that Amberley Kaizuka is my wife, so that it's more conspicuous." Inaho slid the ring onto Slaine's finger.

When the two had fallen down to Earth together, the Tharsis and KG-6 Sleipnir had been abandoned in the deep sea. The UFE had taken retrieved the significant artifacts, taking them to museums and cultural centers for the attraction of the public. Before they could showcase it, Inaho had requested that he own a portion of the two kataphrakts for his own possession and use. Though hesitant, the UFE permitted him to do so, and cut a rather large scraps of the war machines. Inaho had made sure to brush and polish them to remove them of any unwanted grime from the years of war and took them to a jeweler to custom make the bands (which was costly) and he had chosen the diamond. The process took a long period of time, but soon enough it was done and Inaho was satisfied. It had been masterfully made, and the brunette had hoped that Slaine would at least find a little bit of happiness in the ring. The small ring represented the small hope that they had in their friendship, all the hardships that they went through over the years, and how they had no reason to fight anymore. Inaho had secretly hoped that Slaine would warm up to him as a good friend and they both can grow, not in a sense of duty, but trust.

"..Thank you, Kaizuka. I-I...won't lose it." Slaine slowly backed away back into the bathroom and slammed the door. As he looked into the mirror, he realized that his face was extremely red. How could he ever keep himself calm with everything that has come by in the past two days? He peered into the diamond's core. It was truly beautiful, and he was genuinely grateful that Inaho had put the time, effort, and probably money into something so insignificant, yet so significant in it's own way. Slaine understood that the ring was just for demonstration and nothing more, but for some odd reason he had put so much gratitude into the gift, like it was something more to him. Slaine quickly pushed the feelings away, remembering that there is no need for such feelings to even attempt to interfere in the relationship that he had already committed to with Lemrina. He had already decided to finished what he had already started, and mend the wounds that he has placed in the princess's heart. That was his goal...

Or was he just programmed to do so?

* * *

He awoke to the unknown feeling of light blinding his eyes. Slaine furrowed his brow and felt an unusual warmth on his right hand. He looked, and there was the brunette that he knew so well. Even with the icy blue eyes staring into his own agitatedly, Inaho kept his usual monotonous expression. A smile tugged at the stodgy man's lips.

"Your reflexes are sharp." He released his hand from the comforting position, leaving Slaine's hand cold at the absence. "As usual." Slaine pressed his lips together in an flustered motion. He desperately wanted to find the unpleasant conversation about himself drift to another topic. He didn't want the discussion to lead to an unwanted topic like his father and his adoptive father or his time as Lord Saazbaum Troyard. Or..

 _The scars.._

 _Oh God no, not the scars..._

So, he said the first thing that came to mind:

"W-what time is it?!" He said a little too desperately and loudly. The blonde felt heat rising over his cheeks once again. He hoped that his flustered face wasn't too obvious. Inaho lifted an eyebrow and pulled out his phone.

He pressed the phone's main button, making sure not to unlock it. "It's 6:38," he said before putting it away. Slaine's eyes searched for the window, desperate to conduct conversation. The matter that the two spoke of was too embarrassing and he wished that Inaho wouldn't mention it ever again. Though he had already transformed back, he still felt the haunting feeling that Inaho was lecherous towards him. He swallowed before looking towards the rising sun, giving him a good idea on what to speak about.

"The sunrise is quite beautiful, i-isn't it?" Slaine stared at the brunette and watched as the crimson eyes moved past him to the window. It was nice scenery of course; the azure skies fading into yellow and orange only to crown the sun and it's radiance. The younger man had already seen it millions of times, therefore he had no intimate feelings for it. In response, Inaho slightly shrugged and looked back at Slaine's teal eyes which were still gazing at the skies. They showed not a sense of longing, but commitment to some kind of goal, something that was bigger than him. The blonde had stared out into the sky with a goal in mind, and Inaho knew that, even without the analytical engine; the determination, the frustration, the commitment.

 _Programmed..._

Maybe he was like himself during the war, just a person with a goal in mind, trying to strive towards it. The only dilemma was that Slaine was supposed to be nothing but a prisoner, with nothing to fight for and nothing to gain or lose.

 _"There is nothing to be gained by continuing to fight."_

 _"Agreed. But there is nothing to be lost by it, either!"_

 _"Given into despair is a foolish choice."_

 _"You just don't get it! This is the choice I wanted the most!"_

Inaho had just wished that Slaine would just had listened to reason during that final battle. Things wouldn't have turned out the way that they were now. Now, it was the same way, they both had nothing to gain or lose by being friends, being enemies, or even being in that situation in the first place.

Slaine having a specific goal in mind was somewhat problematic..if only he knew what it was that the blonde had in mind.

 _"You can see everything, can't you?"_

 _"Yes. But I can't see what I really want to know."_

Inaho simply looked to Slaine and walked out of the room.

"Breakfast will be ready soon."

* * *

"Slaine? What is this cream called?" Lemrina pointed to her ice cream cone, and Slaine simply smiled.

"It's called ice cream. It's usually favored by Terran children and some adults."

"I see. It is very appetising."

"Mhm."

Inaho looked to Slaine's direction. He didn't seem too uncomfortable with the fact that he had feminine features. Inaho indulged in the fact that he was a few centimeters taller than Slaine in his new female body, unlike how in his normal one the blonde was six centimeters taller. Pushing the thought away from his head, Inaho looked around his surroundings in a alert attempt to catch someone who is lurking. Luckily, since Lemrina and Slaine were in disguises, the public recognizing the two was very slim.

"Is there anywhere else that you two would like to go before we leave back to the house?" Slaine shook his head, and Lemrina huffed.

"I just wish to sit on a bench. All this shopping and food has gotten me restless," she said. Respecting her wishes, Inaho looked around before spotting one in the distance.

"There's one about twenty feet away. We can sit down and relax there."

"Thank you, Kaizuka."

After walking a short distance, they had finally gotten to the bench to sit. Lemrina sighed as she sat down, for the gravity changes were a bit overwhelming for her. Slaine on the other hand, was surprising calm and found joy in Lemrina's happiness.

Inaho spotted a dark blot sweep through the narrow alleyways a few meters ahead.

 _Probably just seeing things from being tired-_

Until he saw it again.

"Did you see that?" Slaine inquired before Inaho nodded slowly.

"Who's there?!" Lemrina yelled out in a stern voice. Suddenly, a sound of running footsteps growing fainter by the second led the trio clueless. "Let's just be cautious next time," Lemrina stated before standing. "Let's go."

Inaho regretted taking Slaine and the Princess out in public.

 _But who was that?_ He inquired as they walked.

* * *

 **SorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorry!**

 **I took a long time to update and I'm super sorry! Everything has just been piling up on me. Luckily I got a snip of free time and used it to post a new and polished version of this on Ao3 and get this chapter out!**

 **I promise, I will be in full swing with writing chapters, the process is just really long due to the fact that I want my chapters to be more lengthy. But, so sorry for the super long delay!**

 **Please do check out the newly done chapter one on Ao3 as well as here!  
Thank you for reading!**

 **-yams**


End file.
